totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Grunt to praca zespołowa!
Totalna Porażka : Wyspa Oskayi - odcinek 6/13 Przypomnienie Topher : 'W poprzednim odcinku na Oskayi - atmosfera w drużynie Orłów troszeczkę się zagęściła, bo Severin okazał się zwykłym leniem i prostakiem oraz nie pomagał swojej drużynie w wyzwaniu. Flamingi zwyciężyły po raz trzeci z rzędu, a Orły znów musiały kogoś wyeliminować. Tym razem program opuściła Angie po tym, jak Severin obronił się laleczką Voo-Doo i wybrał ją do eliminacji. A co dzisiaj czeka uczestników? Jaką niespodziankę im szykuję? Tego się dowiecie w dzisiejszym epizodzie Totalnej Porażki : Wyspy Oskayi! ''Czołówka... Chatka Orłów '''Net : '''Po prostu aj kent beliw it! Jak mogłeś to zrobić Angie?! Ty chuju! >:( '''Severin : '''Kogoś musiałem wybrać. :))) '''Darwin : Mogłeś wybrać siebie. Nikt by nie żałował. ;u; Severin : '''Znajdę kolejną lalkę i wybiorę Ciebie, ok? :> '''Darwin : Najpierw ją znajdź. ;) Severin : '''Prościzna. :') '''Mackenzie : Jeszcze zobaczymy...dzisiaj nie odstąpimy cię na krok cwaniaku! Severin : 'I tak ją znajdę. ;p '''Mackenzie : 'Żebyś się jeszcze nie zdziwił. :) '''Alexandra : '''Ziomki wyluzujcie, grunt to praca zespołowa! Musimy się starać jako drużyna, jeśli chcemy wygrać. Dajcie już spokój. '''Net : '''Alex, idziemy się pomalować? '''Alexandra : O tak! Biegiem! <3 Pokój Zwierzeń Mackenzie : '''Severin jest zbyt pewny siebie...ale ja mam zajebisty plan! Jeszcze się przekonamy, kto tutaj kogo wykiwa! >) '''Severin : '''Towarzystwo tej czwórki frajerów wpływa bardzo źle na mój charakter. Nie moja wina, że przy tych idiotach zostaje się antagonistą... ;-; Chatka Flamingów '''Alan : '''Ach...nie ma nic lepszego jak zwycięstwo trzeci raz z rzędu i odpoczynek w SPA :) '''Layla : Jest coś lepszego. ;) Alan : Co? Layla : Zwycięstwo czwarty raz z rzędu. (please) Alan : A no tak. (please) Rose : Ciekawe, co dzisiaj za pierdoły będziemy musieli robić. ;p Daniela : '''Może Topher da nam wolne? ;p '''Rose : Ta, napewno. xD Daniela : '''Wszystko może się zdarzyć. ;D '''Zack : Może będzie zamiana drużyn? ;d Matthew : Oby nie. Rose : Nom. Znając szczęście, utknę w drużynie z tym leniwym zmierzłym Severinem. ;-; Lili : Lub kłótliwymi Mackenzie i Net. ;-; Matthew : '''Albo w polowie głupią i w połowie mądrą Alexandrą. ;p '''Lili : A tam...ona jest spoko. :) Layla : A co sądzicie o Darwinie? ;) Rose : Najnormalniejszy od nich.xD Alan : '''Ja uważam, że najnormalniejsza jest Mack, potem Darwin i Alex, potem Net i na końcu Severin. '''Daniela : '''Nie ogarniam, czemu wywalili Angie zamiast niego... ;-; '''Matthew : '''Znając życie, to pewnie jakiś jego podstęp...chociaż w Amazonii był miły, a tu taka przemiana. ;d '''Layla : '''Pewnie był miły, a zaszedł do maks.5 odcinka. (troll) '''Matthew : '''Odpadł w 4. xD '''Layla : '''No to wiadomo, jako miły gość odpadł szybko, więc teraz jest zły, żeby zajść daleko. Logiczne, co nie? xD '''Lili : '''Nawet. xd '''Alan : '''Chociaż nie wszyscy antagoniści zachodzą daleko. Weźmy sobie na przykład takiego Tyrona. (please) '''Rose : '''Tego debila to nawet antagonistą nie można nazwać. On jest niebezpieczny dla ludzi. ;-; '''Zack : '''Dobra ludzie, idziemy na te pyszne śniadanko, które przygotował nam Hatchet. (please) '''Layla : Już się nie mogę doczekać. (please) Pokój Zwierzeń Rose : 'Jeśli dzisiaj będzie zamiana drużyn, to chujowo. Nie chcę być w zespole z aroganckim Severinem lub resztą tej "super ekstra zgranej" drużyny... Stołówka ''Wchodzą uczestnicy... 'Mackenzie : '''Cóż za niesamowicie obrzydliwe żarcie nam dzisiaj przygotowałeś Chefie? (please) ''Nikt nie odpowiada. '''Severin : '''A gdzie śniadanie? ;-; '''Darwin : Czyżby Chef zaspał? ;u; Net : Nie ma go. Sprawdźmy czy jest coś do jedzenia w kuchni. Idą do kuchni. Rose : '''Tu nic nie ma. '''Alan : Tu też nie. Alexandra : '''Nic nie znalazłam. '''Lili : '''A może pójdziemy na zaplecze? Tam coś może być. ;) '''Zack : Dobry pomysł. Idą na zaplecze. Alexandra : 'Ja otworzę te wielkie drzwi! :D '''Net : '''Nie ekscytuj się tak. ;p '''Alexandra : '''Spróbuję. ;p ''Próbuje otworzyć drzwi. '''Daniela : Zaczekaj, pomogę ci. ;) Razem próbują otworzyć. Nagle wyrywają klamkę. Alexandra : 'O kurde. o_O '''Zack : '''To żeście się popisały. xDD ''Wlącza się alarm. Pod Alexandrą i Danielą otwiera się zapadnia. Dziewczyny do niej wpadają, a zapadnia się zamyka. 'Wszyscy : '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Alan : '''Okej ludzie, wiejemy! ;o ''Uciekają, kilka osób ukrywa się w kiblu (znaczy, toalecie), kilka w domkach. Łazienka 'Lili : '''Dobra, uważajcie...Zaraz wszyscy zginiemy!!! ''Mackenzie daje jej z liścia. '''Lili : Ał! Mackenzie : Tutaj nikt nie zginie! Przy mnie wszyscy jesteście bezpieczni! >) Net : 'Pójdę do kibla. ''Idzie się załatwić, po chwili słychać jej krzyk. '''Mackenzie : Net!!! Co się dzieje?! Otwierają drzwi od WC, nikogo w nim nie ma. Zack : '''Zniknęła... :o '''Severin : Przecież nie mogła się od tak rozpłynąć w powietrzu... -.- Lili : 'To co się z nią stało? ;-; '''Mackenzie : '''Chodźcie mi lepiej pomóc otworzyć te cholerne drzwi! ''Próują je jakoś otworzyć. Potem wywarzyć, ale nic nie pomaga. Wtedy do łazienki przez okno wpada jakiś spray. '''Severin : '''Co to za gówno? '''Mackenzie : Lepiej nie psikaj! Severin : -_- Psiknął. Po chwili zaczął się krztusić i stracił przytomność. Lili : '''AAAA, to pewnie ten środek usypiający! I co my teraz zrobimy?!! :O ;( '''Mackenzie : '''Walimy w drzwi tak głośno i długo, aż ktoś nas usłyszy i nas uratuje. ;___; '''Wszyscy : RATUNKU!!!!! Tymczasem w Chatce... Chatka Flamingów Layla : '''Co tu się dzieje? :O '''Darwin : '''Idk. Spróbujmy tu posiedzieć i poczekać. '''Matthew : Na co poczekać? Na śmierć? No way... ;-; Alan : 'Ciii...słyszycie to? ''Słychać krzyki Lili, Zacka i Mackenzie. 'Rose : '''Chodźmy im pomóc!!! ''Wybiegają ratować kolegów... '''Rose : '''Mack, kto tam jeszcze z Tobą jest? '''Mackenzie : Lili, Zack i....Aaaaaaaaa! Nie ma Severina. Matthew : 'A ten/ta Aaaaaaa! to kto? '''Mackenzie : '''Byli jeszcze Net i Severin, ale zniknęli! '''Alan : '''Mamy coś twardego lub ostrego żeby rozdupić te drzwi? '''Darwin : '''Pójdę po siekierę! ''Biegnie po siekierę. '''Darwin : Gdzie ta siekiera??? Hmmm...Aaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Został wtrącony do ziemi przez jakąś pułapkę. Tymczasem przed WC... Layla : '''Darwina długo nie ma...Alan, chodź pójdziemy go poszukać! '''Alan : '''A może już po nim? ;o '''Layla : Żartujesz! No chodź! Biegną sprawdzić, co się dzieje z Darwinem. Lili : 'Czekajcie! Rzucę w te drzwi tym spray'em. Może zrobi dziurę! '''Mackenzie, Zack : '''Nie! ''Lili rzuca spray'em w drzwi. Niestety plan się nie powiódł, a spray rozniósł zapach. Lili traci przytomność. 'Matthew : '''Co tam się dzieje?! '''Mackenzie : '''Lili straciła przytomność! Teraz pachnie tu jakimś środkiem nasennym! '''Zack : '''Spać mi się chce... '''Rose : '''O nie...no gdzie oni są? >O ''Tam, gdzie Darwin szukał siekiery... '''Layla : Mam siekierę! Ale gdzie jest Darwin? Alan, poszukaj go, zaraz do ciebie wrócę...Alan? Alan?? Alan?!?! Pewnie jest już tam, bo znalzł coś. Biegnie do WC z siekierą. Layla : Mam siekierę! Trzymaj Matt! A gdzie Alan? Matthew : To nie byliście razem?? Layla : 'O nie!!! Alan!!!! Lecę go poszukać, uwolnijcie ich! ''Layla biegnie poszukać Alana i Darwina, a Matthew i Rose uderzają w drzwi siekierą robiąc w ten sposob dziurę. 'Layla : '''Alan, Darwin!!! Gdzie jesteście??? Chłopaki!!!! ''Przypadkowo wchodzi w zastawioną pułapkę. Zostaje wciąnięta na górę przez ogromny worek. Jest 3-1. Tymczasem w toalecie... 'Zack : '''Mam dosyć...radźcie...sobie...saaaa..... ''traci przytomność. '''Mackenzie : Zack stracił przytomność! Rose : Pośpieszmy się! Matthew : Przecież robimy, co możemy! ;d Nagle na Matthew'a i Rose spada wielka sieć, w której od razu zostają uwięzieni. Następnie pod dwójką uruchamia sie zapadnia, wpadają, a Mackenzie zostaje sama. Matthew, Rose : Aaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Mackenzie : Co tam się dzieje?! Halo! Rose! Matt! Co z wami?! Pokój Zwierzeń Mackenzie : 'No japierdole no co tu się dzieje? ;-; To jakieśwyzwanie, bo jeśli tak, to Topher będzie miał ode mnie gwarantowanego sińca na pół twarzy. >O Toaleta '''Mackenzie : '''Dosyć! Sama się stąd wysostanę! -_- ''Próbuje wyjść przez małe okienko z toalety. Po wielu nieudanych próbach w końcu jej się udaje. Oskayi 'Mackenzie : '''W końcu! <3 Teraz...gdzie są wszyscy? ._. ''W oddali widzi...Tophera! (OMG) '''Mackenzie : '''TUTAJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :OOOOO '''Topher : '''Widzę! Mam zaszczyt stwierdzić, że dzisiaj zwyciężyły Drapieżne Orły!!!!!!!!!! '''Mackenzie : '''Wait...what? '-' '''Topher : '''To wszystko było tylko wyzwaniem! Musieliście się nauczyć pracy zespołowej! >) '''Mackenzie : To...tylko...WYZWANIE?! >((((( Topher : '''Tak. I je wygralaś dla drużyny! ;) '''Mackenzie : AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rzuca się na Tophera. Pokój Zwierzeń Mackenzie : Obiecałam mu sińca i sińca otrzymał. Porządnego. >) Lili : Ech...dzisiaj zawiodłam moją drużynę. Nie zdziwie się, jeśli mnie wykopią. :( Chatka Orłów Net : '''Spisałaś się Mack! >) '''Darwin : '''Taa, pokazałaś kto tu rządzi. >) '''Mackenzie : '''A Topher dostał nauczkę. :P '''Alexandra : '''Teraz wygląda ładniej. ;p '''Severin : '''O jeju, nie zesrajcie się... -__- '''Darwin : Coś ci nie pasuje? To wypierdalaj. ;') Severin : 'Z przyjemnością. ;') ''Wychodzi z trzaskiem drzwi. Ceremonia Eliminacji '''Topher : '''Witajcie Agresywne Flamingi! Chyba nie takie agresywne, jak myślałem. ;)) '''Rose : '''Lol. '''Topher : Dzisiaj pożegnamy się z pierwszym zawodnikiem waszej drużyny! Najpierw idźcie zagłosować! Głosowanie Rose : '''Lepiej będzie, gdy wrócisz do braciszka. '''Zack : '''Pierwsza, która odpadła z wyzwania, powinna dziś odejść. '''Alan : Zbyt wcześnie się poddałeś. Daniela : Nie wiem, kto nam dzisiaj najbardziej zaszkodził. :/ Matthew : '''Wybór pomiędzy dwoma słabymi ogniwami. '''Layla : '''Oni nas dzisiaj zawiedli. Przykro mi. :/ '''Lili : '''Mam inne wyjście? :( Ceremonia Eliminacji '''Topher : '''Okej. Pierwsza pianka wędruje do...... '''Lili : '''STOP! '''Topher : Czego znowu? -.- Lili : Chciałam powiedzieć, że wiem, że dzisiaj was zawiodłam. Dlatego podjęłam decyzję, że rezygnuję. Wszyscy : ''':OOOO '''Lili : '''Zachowam się honorowo wobec was, nie będziecie musieli wyrzucać dobrych i przydatnych zawodników. Dzisiaj byłam słaba, więc powinnam odejść. Wybaczcie. :( '''Topher : '''Jesteś pewna swojej decyzji Lili? '''Lili : Tak. Topher : '''Wobec tego zapraszam cię do Armaty Wstydu. ALE to dopiero po ceremonii eliminacji! Chyba nie myśleliście, że się wam upiecze? Głosujcie jeszcze raz! '''Wszyscy : :OOO Głosują... Topher : 'Dzisiaj pianki bezpieczeństwa otrzymują : *'Matthew *'Rose' *'Alan' *'Layla' Topher : '''Została dwójka - Daniela i Zack. Daniela, dzisiaj byłaś najsłabszą zawodniczką w teamie, Zack - poddałeś się, nie myśląc o zwycięstwie twojej drużyny. '''Zack : '''Bo nie myśleliśmy, że to wyzwanie. -,- '''Topher : Ostatnia pianka wędruje do............ .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... ... ... .... DANIELI! Zack : '''Czekaj...co?! :O '''Topher : Zack, zostałeś przegłosowany - odpadasz! Pora wejść do Armaty Wstydu! Zack : Och... ;-; Chwilę później... Armata Wstydu Topher : '''Coś na pożegnanie dla kolegów? '''Zack : Nothing. -.- Lili : Powodzenia wszystkim życzę! :) Wystrzela ich. Lili, Zack : '''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! '''Topher : '''To jeszcze nie wszystko na dzisiaj! Orły, zapraszam na ceremonię! >) '''Orły : '''CO?! :OO Ceremonia Eliminacji '''Topher : Nie bójcie się, spotykamy się tu, ponieważ pora najwyższa na przelosowanie drużyn!!! >) Wszyscy : :O Topher : '''Od teraz w drużynie Flamingów znajdują się : Alan, Rose, Severin, Alexandra i Net! W drużynie Orłów - Darwin, Mackenzie, Matthew, Layla i Daniela! To są wasze nowe drużyny! Teraz możecie iść spać, ale najpierw przenieście się do nowych chatek! Wszystkich widzów zapraszam na kolejny odcinek Totalnej Porażki : Wyspy Oskayi!!! Pokój Zwierzeń '''Severin : '''HA! Jest final 10, a ja dalej zostałem w grze! I kto mówi, ze antagoniści nie zachodzą daleko? >) '''Rose : '''No to jestem w drużynie z Severinem...tego się właśnie obawiałam. :/ '''Nowe Agresywne Flamingi : '''Alan, Rose, Severin, Alexandra, Net '''Nowe Drapieżne Orły : Darwin, Mackenzie, Matthew, Layla, Daniela Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki : Wyspy Oskayi